


anchor

by Toe



Series: quest friends ficlets [4]
Category: Quest Friends! (Podcast)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:59:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toe/pseuds/Toe
Summary: Xoc has spider goo in his veins and nothing feels real.





	anchor

**Author's Note:**

> for the tumblr anon who asked for the trip after xoc had just gotten sick

Before, if Xoc had had to guess what it felt like to have spiders in his veins, he wouldn't have been too far off. The sickness crawled and twitched, a horror trapped with him beneath his skin. He couldn't relax. Everything felt alien, and not the way it had when he was surrounded by unfamiliar human customs, but like existence itself didn't fit him quite right.

Xoc hated spiders.

"Misha Jarvis?" Xoc reached out with his mental connection, looking for some sort of anchor.

"Xoc? Did you need something?"

"Just making sure you're there."

"Yes, I'm here. We all are," they replied.

Elee must have felt Xoc's occasional shudders and spasms, but she showed no sign of it, sturdy as ever as she carried him on her back across the terrain. Hop was ahead of them; Xoc could hear him telling stories about all the places he had visited, even if he couldn't follow them particularly well, and he could hear Mishas replies, which were mostly questions and often left Hop taken aback.

Xoc smiled. It was hard to truly know anything just then, but he knew for sure Misha was telling the truth.


End file.
